


Dream

by gegenmeinenwillen



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Tender Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gegenmeinenwillen/pseuds/gegenmeinenwillen
Summary: Mei wanted to connect with Amidamaru, not only mentally, but also physically.
Relationships: Amidamaru/Female character
Kudos: 5





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/678583) by Gegen Meinen Willen. 



After a hard day of grueling training Mei settled back in the tub and closed her eyes, finally relaxing in the warm water. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered where her guardian ghost was.

Amidamaru had avoided direct contact with her for several days. Yes, he followed her anywhere but kept silence and tried not to show himself to her often. During the training sessions, when she kept trying to get used to the samurai sword and learn how to use it properly, the guardian was watching her with a cold, emotionless gaze and continuing to maintain the same cold silence. Because of this Mei felt like a guilty child but she had done nothing wrong, so this behavior of the samurai was unjustified. If only he could read her mind, then… Then Mei would have at least burned with a shame. 

The girl did not know when she began to look at her guardian ghost, like not at the ghost but at the man. Perhaps it happened during one of the training sessions, when Amidamaru was more open-minded with her. Although without training, Mei often found herself shamelessly peeking into his kimono, looking at a gorgeous view of his broad chest and taut abs. And the moment of Union became for her as if intimate… After all, Mei wanted to connect with the guardian ghost, not only mentally, but also physically.

But it's strange to fall in love with your spirit, isn't it? No one falls in love with spirits, much less with their guardian ghost.

With a sigh Mei pushed all unnecessary thoughts away and started to climb out of the tub. As soon as she stepped on the wooden floor she heard a strange sound from the open window and immediately turned in that direction. But there was nothing, it was just the wind moving the hanging curtain. After carefully drying herself with a towel and wrapping herself in a light silk robe with orchids, she turned off the bathroom light and went to her room.

She was so tired today that she fell asleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillow. But her sleep was not strong, she was constantly tossing and turning and woke up for several times. Something was bothering her and didn't let her sleep, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

When she woke up again, she felt as if something was tickling her nose. Grimacing, Mei stirred and reluctantly opened her eyes, regretfully noting that the desired dream had left her again. Startled she cursed under her breath as she saw a shock of silver hair and a pair of dark eyes watching her intently. Then she calmed down realizing that it was only Amidamaru. Except that she was confused by the fact that he was watching her. For how long?..

"Did you watching me while I was sleeping?", the girl voiced her thoughts as she stared at the spirit.

The room was dark, so Amidamaru was not as transparent as in normal daylight, and if Mei didn't know him, she would have thought he was real. The faint moonlight from the window lit up the muscles that played under his skin, softly illuminated his kimono, added a mysterious sparkle to his eyes, and made his hair even more silvery than usual, and she found herself thinking that he looked pretty good.

"You didn't answer my question," she breathed, noting that he was wearing only one kimono and no armor.

"I thought that was clear enough," said Amidamaru calmly. "You were mumbling in your sleep, so I'd to check you out."

"I had a bad dream, I think…"

"It's a dream, just a dream."

At the same time Amidamaru reached out and touched her hair that clung to her slightly sweating forehead. Mei took a deep breath really feeling the touch of his hands for the first time. She remembered perfectly the tingling sensation of coolness when they united, or the unnatural sensation when she accidentally touched him, but now… Now she felt real soft human skin.

"A dream?", she asked grabbing his wrist. She could hardly believe what was happening.

"During the day we go through a lot of feelings and desires that we don't want to admit to ourselves," he said, looking right into her eyes. "We think about a thousand things that we'd like to put away and never remember again. Sleep is a mixture of all our thoughts and desires. A dream is where they can become quite real."

So was this just a continuation of her dream? Amidamaru spoke the riddles, further confusing the already incomprehensible girl who was already beginning to think that he was quite able to read other people's minds. Or is it just that their thoughts are the same?..

She sat up and looked at his hand in surprise, then squeezed it carefully and understood that it was real. It's real with the slightly rough skin on the fingers, the soft palms that were so different from hers, callused from holding the sword so long, and the veins sticking out on the wrist. Then her hand slid up the soft fabric of his kimono and stopped near with his face. Under the samurai's watchful gaze the girl touched him, lightly smearing her fingers across his cheekbones and tracing the line of his chin.

"It's just up to us what happens in our dreams," Amidamaru said softly, and his eyes glinting enigmatically as the girl's fingers froze in place.

The girl gave up under the pressure of the guardian's beliefs, who suddenly became flesh. BEcause this could only happen in a dream. So she decided to give in to the temptation and take a chance, trying to make real what she wanted at least in a dream.

Mei put her hand on his neck, approached and closing her eyes hesitantly touched her the cold lips of the samurai by her lips. His lips were previously tightly compressed, but easily yielded to her opening slightly. Not feeling hindered by Amidamaru, the girl slightly deepened the kiss and felt how he began to respond to her, kissing more and more sensually.

Feeling the lack of oxygen in her lungs Mei pulled away from him. Her fingers still clinging to the edge of his kimono, while she tried to get her breathing back to normal. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, and it seemed as if it wanted to break through her rib cage and jump out, and her eyes darted from side to side. She had never thought that a six-hundred-year-old samurai spirit could kiss so good…

At the same time Amidamaru put his hand on her shoulder, but because of the slippery fabric of the robe or just deliberately his hand immediately slid down, paused for a couple of seconds on her lower back and then moved smoothly to her hip. He watched the girl's reaction in silence, and a faint smile playing on his lips.

"What should I do if the dream is too much like reality, and the temptation is too great?", Mei whispered, closing her eyes and feeling her heart pounding.

But the spirit did not answer her, she only heard him chuckle contentedly and gently grabbing her chin lifted her head and gently but sensuously kissed her.

Mei, feeling more and more losing her mind by the every second, pulled the samurai closer to her grabbing the edge of his kimono with one hand, as if she trying to completely squeeze into him, and ran the other hand through his hair. Now she didn't care if it was a dream or a reality, and she only cared about Amidamaru.

Still holding her head, the spirit's other hand began to stroke her knees, then her thighs and the inside of them. Then he run his fingers under the edge of her robe which got in the way. He quickly adjusted the belt and pulled the robe down, and the flowing fabric slid easily from her shoulders allowing his hands to reach her body.

Amidamaru holding her with his hand gently laid the girl on the pillows and leaned over her, beginning to shower wet kisses on her neck and collarbones. She gasped as he sank lower and lower, passing over the cleavage between her breasts and stomach. She involuntarily arched to meet him, more and more exposing her body to the hot kisses and male hands that groped so greedily over her body. Mei moaned softly and writhed under him in impatience, but Amidamaru seemed in no hurry at all and it gave him pleasure to drive the girl so slowly mad with the sensations that overwhelmed her.

Mei would never have thought that a battle-hardened samurai could have such gentle hands, and that these hands would stroke all the curves of her body with such care and love. She would never have thought that the ever-reserved guardian would kiss her with such confidence and insistence.

Suddenly the spirit broke away from her, slowly straightened up and looked at her admiring her. A faint smile touched his lips, and she saw a gleam of undisguised desire in his eyes. Noticing that Amidamaru was still dressed she fumbled for the kimono belt to get rid of the unnecessary clothing. The belt gave up easily, and in a couple of seconds Amidamaru had already thrown the kimono off his shoulders somewhere to the side of the room. Mei gave him an admiring look and couldn't resist running her fingers over his broad chest and taut abs.

Amidamaru carefully parted the girl's legs and swung them over his thighs, then placing his hands on either side of her head leaned over may, but hesitated looking intently into her eyes, as if asking a silent question whether she really wanted to do this. He didn't have to wait long for an answer, she almost immediately nodded in agreement and kissed the man looming over her to confirm her decision. Amidamaru sucked in air through tightly closed lips and, continuing to stare into the girl's eyes, entered her in one smooth, calm movement.

Mei gave an involuntary little cry and pulled him to her, her fingers gripping his shoulders, while the samurai immediately froze staring at her intently. But almost immediately, she nodded, wrapped her legs tighter around him, and leaned her hips toward him encouraging him to keep going. Ginning imperceptible Amidamaru obediently began to move.

Mei moaned because of the mixture of two completely opposite sensations, the calmly and measured movements of the spirit and the raging fiery passion that he aroused in her. At the same time these two feelings formed together the balance in her soul that allowed her to remain conscious.

The only thing that bothered her was the military self-control that made Amidamaru move with precise, almost perfect movements and yet remain silent all the time, not allowing a single moan to escape from his lips. Mei didn't want to see a soldier performing his duty perfectly above her, she wanted to see a real Amidamaru, so she began to move forward to him a little harder and, carefully grabbing her lower lip with her teeth, gently pulled on herself. In response the samurai growled deep in his throat, pressing a demanding kiss to her lips, and slightly increased the pace.

Groping for her hand which she had thrown back behind her head, he tightly laced their fingers together, while with his other hand he continued to rest on the pillow next to Mei's face, trying not to lean too heavily on her with all his weight.

"Don't let go", she gasped, and her nails digging into the back of his hand.

A low moan escaped the ghost's lips, which he immediately tried to hide with a kiss, but Mei threw back her head, and he could not reach her lips, which were loosely open and gasping for air. Therefore, Amidamaru bowed his head and touched his lips to the thin neck, leaving a dark mark on it.

A few moments later, a long, sweet girl's moan cut through the room, and she arched up towards the samurai, and her nails dug into his shoulder with force, leaving scratches on it. After her Amidamaru groaned and reached the peak of bliss, and buried his face in the curve of her neck exhaling noisily. They had just reached true unity together.

Mei didn't even have the strength to move a finger, so she lay there with her eyes closed trying to catch her breath. Amidamaru silently lay down beside her, pulled her closer to him, covered her with a blanket and wrapped her in a tight embrace, burying his nose in the back of her head. Groping for his hand, which had been resting on her stomach, she laced their fingers together and after a couple of minutes sniffed softly falling asleep.

Mei was awakened by a ray of early sun shining through the curtain and into her eye. Grimacing she rubbed her face with her hands and reluctantly sat up, stretching sleepily. It had been a long time since she'd felt so rested from sleep.

Then her gaze catch on the rumpled sheets, and she remembered what had happened that night. Did it happen? Or was it just a dream?

Putting on a robe the girl went out into the garden, where Amidamaru was already waiting for her in his usual form of a disembodied spirit. He stood looking thoughtfully into the distance, the sun shining on his face. When he saw Mei, he turned and gave her a warm smile.

"Good morning," he greeted her and she nodded back. "Did you get enough sleep?"

"Yeah."

Then Mei noticed small half round-shaped marks, like fingernails, on the back of the samurai's hand, and began to remember if they had been there before and she had simply ignored them...

"I hope you don't have any more bad dreams."

Hearing his words Mei frowned thoughtfully and tensed as she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the window. She saw a dark hickey on her neck that hadn't been there last night. Remembering again all that had happened during the night, she shivered involuntarily and felt a blush cover her cheeks after realizing that after all, it was not a dream at all…


End file.
